candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 561
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 80 | previous = 560 | prevtype = Order | next = 562 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Liquorice swirls neutralizes special candy effects. They also respawn from farthest columns on both sides. *The conveyor belts would circle the liquorice swirls around the board. Moreover, the board is surrounded by 3-layer icings. *The jellies are worth 80,000 points. Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required for one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Icing *You will need to crush a ton of jellies in this level. Unfortunately, these jellies are scattered through the board rather than in one general area, rendering this level medium. Also unfortunately, you are blocked in by several walls of thick icing that covers the jellies. *Obviously, this effects the play of the level since you have very little room to work with. *Therefore, start by making any matches that will clear the icing. *A great way to damage several icings is to use a wrapped candy since it will blow up a larger area. With most of the walls damaged, you will have an be able to create more special candies to use. Part 2: Striped Candy *A huge issue in this level is the conveyor belts located on the top row, side columns and bottom row. Also, there is a side pain because of the liquorice, but they also contain several of the jellies you will need to clear out from the board. *Clear out some of the liquorice swirls by making adjacent matches alongside them. However, with the icing walls down, you should have more room to create special candies. The easiest and most efficient special candies you should look to form are vertically and horizontally striped candies. **To form a vertically striped candy you will need to match-4 candies horizontally. **To form a horizontally striped candy you will need to match-4 candies vertically. *Once made, align a vertically striped candy in the side columns and a horizontally striped candy in the in top / bottom row. When you do this, try and shift them to where the conveyor belt begins, as shown in the picture. *This way you will have more time to activate the special candies before the move to another. With the liquorice out of the way, activate them, and they will hit the jellies. Part 3: The Conveyor Belts *There is a plus to having the conveyor belts in this level. Much like the cascade effect, the conveyor belt can make matches for you with out you ever making a move. To make this efficient, try and plan ahead a few moves by looking what is on the conveyor belt. This way you can anticipate where candies, blockers, and special candies are heading. Trivia *This is the first level on web version where conveyor belts can have corners but without teleporters. Mobile has it at level 126. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #40 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 80,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 561 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Biscuit Bungalow levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Medium levels